


Jisei no Yuyuko

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: A death poem by Yuyuko
Kudos: 1





	Jisei no Yuyuko

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shogun 2 loading screens

Butterflies return

And the cherry blossoms bloom

When winter snow melts


End file.
